


want to color you in (and put you up in galleries)

by BeHappily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Artist Louis, Flower Child Harry, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeHappily/pseuds/BeHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis buys flowers for everyone in his family only to spend more time with his muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	want to color you in (and put you up in galleries)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chxshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxshire/gifts).



> So this was really fun to write and I really hope you'll like it. :)
> 
> Based on the prompt; "louis goes into harry's shop looking for flowers for his mum's birthday and it turns out that white lace hydrangeas aren't the only beautiful flower he doesn't know the name of. jay appreciates the thought at first, but when louis ends up bringing back different flowers everyday without fail, she's beginning to question his motives."

The night around him is beautiful, everything's floating in darkness and slender silver from stars. It makes him want to stop and just stare at it and forget about every little thing that's been exploding in his mind to become numb and silent. 

But he can't so he just closes his eyes for a second, letting himself feel. Then he opens them and tries to concentrate. He quickly walks down the empty streets of Doncaster looking for an open florist. It's ridiculous, he knows, but something in him is saying that it's not. He never was the one to give up easily. In the end he has only one mother and he deserves some pretty flowers with an apologetic smile.

His instinct was right and he spots little florist on the corner where all the blinding lights are on, shining in the dark oddly unwelcoming. So he goes there. 

The little bell rings quietly above his head. The shop is full of colors. Pinkies, blues, greenies, yellowes, redies, purples. All looking like kaleidoscopes in front of his eyes. It kinda makes him dizzy, he hasn't seen so many colors in one place for so long. It's all too much.

He wants to leave so he starts to turn around. 

But the backdoors are opening and flower crown is rushing through them. It makes Louis stop and stare. 

The flower crown is resting soundly on brown, long, bouncy curls, almost looking like it belongs in them the line between green stalks and white petals and strands of hair blurred. Then there is a pair of deep, peaceful green eyes reminding him of spring, looking straight at him. Next are his lips stacked in the shape of a heart, perfectly plumb and pink and kissable. His shirt is only half buttoned up showing off two little birds on his chest. The boy is really pale and tall and he leans to his right side. 

And suddenly all the beautiful colors around him fade. His fingers itches to grab the brush and paint it but looking critically he knows he won't find paints good enough to reflect the whole beauty of this creature. Louis thinks he's made to be up in galleries on the biggest canvases (he really wants to paint him on them). 

"Can I help you?" the boy asks slowly with light smile playing on his lips. His voice doesn't really fit his look but it makes him even more perfect, more special. 

"Yes, I'm actually looking for some flowers," He says calmly, looking around the shop, looking for something prettier than the boy but vainly. 

"Well, you found them!" The boy giggles for couple seconds but that's enough for Louis to remember the sound forever and to start to wonder with what paints he could pain it. "On what occasion?"

"My mothers birthday," 

"What flowers she likes?" The boy looks at him only to see Louis shrug confused. 

The boy nods and bites his lip in wonder. Then after a moment pretty smile appears on his face. 

"How about the hydrangeas?" He asks, walking towards said flowers. Louis thinks they're really pretty; all white with little purple shadows on some petals. "They're so beautiful this time a year! When you use the right kind of ground for them they will still grow!"

Louis just nods because he knows shit about flowers and the boy looks really pretty when he's excited. He takes nice little bouquet from him and pretends to wonder if he likes them. He's an artist and he knows they're good but he still doesn't understand why the boy seem so in love with them. But maybe that's the thing everyone falls in love with something different.

"I guess I'm taking them," he says finally, smiling a little. 

"She will love them," the boy smiles and touches the petals gently. Louis takes this moment to search for something; maybe the heavy lines on his pale forehead or wrinkles from sadness in the corners of his eyes. Something that will make Louis believe the boy is real just like him. But he doesn't find anything. 

"Yeah," 

The boy clears his throat and shakes his head with a light smile, walking over to the counter. 

"That will be 5,99 please," he says shyly almost like he's ashamed of the sentence. 

Louis nods and digs fingers in his pocket to look for money, which then he hands the boy with a small smile. 

"I'm Harry," the boy says, playing with his fingers and looking at Louis with challenge. 

Louis looks at him for a while, then says:

"Louis," 

Then the silence starts. Louis wants to ask about so many things like what time a day he wakes up or is he more a hipster or maybe a hippie and if he likes art (he guesses that that's a dumb one because how could masterpiece dislike art?). Louis wants to get to know him. He tries to come up with something, anything to make a conversation last. But Harry fixes his crown awkwardly almost like he wants to make Louis come down from dreaming. 

"So I guess I'll see you around, Louis," he mumbles and Louis takes it as his goodbye. 

"Yeah,"

He turns on his feet and goes to the exit, trying to forget the little blush on Harry's cheeks that had appeared when Louis looked at him for the last time.

~~~~***~~~~

His mum liked the flowers and even Lottie who barely looks up form her phone said they were nice. But that's not why Louis comes back to shop the next day. Although that's what he's keep convincing himself to be the reason. Not the perfect flowers and even more perfect boy surrounded by them. 

It's afternoon this time. The sun is slowly falling into the heaviness of deep blues. Everything seems to be at ease. Except Louis. 

The little bell rings again and this time Harry walks form event quicker, almost like he was waiting for someone to come. But Louis drops this thought for his own sake. 

"Louis, hi!" He says a little breathless with a shining smile and Louis hopes he won't get burnt. "Your mum liked the flowers?"

"She loved them," Louis smiles wide and then adds, trying to sound casual, "My young sister, Lottie, also liked them so I thought I'll buy her some too."

"The same ones?" he asks. 

Louis shakes his head, "No, everyone should be special."

Harry looks at him with something blurry and sparkly in his eyes and nods. 

"Maybe Jasmines? They symbolice grace and elegance," he says, his tone a little nostalgic. 

Louis looks at him with narrowed eyebrows, "Flowers really have meanings?"

"Of course!" Harry grins, "They all have! That's whats make them even more beautiful," he sighs with a smile. 

Louis nods once and looks away. 

He wants to say something, anything but his mind is blind and suddenly his thoughts are quiet. He bites his lip desperately. 

He hasn't talk to anyone out side his family for a long time. Since his best friend moved to Manchester to University, he's been all alone. But it really hasn't bothered him; the thing is he like to be just with himself. He likes to read books in silence and eat and think and paint his pictures and doesn't need distractions. Not everyone understand that though so they call him a freak and pity him saying in his defense that maybe he is depressed or has anxiety. Even his own mother started to think that when he began to spent more time at hers than in his own apartment. 

The thing is he likes to be alone but the doesn't want to be lonely. 

He hadn't felt like he was but finally realized when he got his first invitation to make his own exhibition at local small art gallery and came back home to no one to cheer on him. He got super drunk that night and laughed so loud to fill the apartament with noise, that will echoed in his mind long after he stopped, to convince him he's just fine just by himself. But it didn't work. 

The tried making friends but with his job at home it's kinda hard. He also forgot what is like to talk to stranger other than asking how much he has to pay for his groceries. But he doesn't give up; he goes out to clubs but people there are mostly too wasted to want to have a conversation with him so it usually ends with sloppy blowjob in the bathroom so he can't complain. He asked his sister to set him up on a blind date once but the guy turned out to be still in high school and only agreed because he wanted money for weed. He even tried online dating and set up his profile on five different websites but the only guys he was enticing were creepy 40-years-olds with wives who wanted to try something else. There was this one guy that seemed nice and was around his age but he was so desperate that said he can even pay him for dating and Louis was even more desperate and he started to actually think about it. He still writes with him from time to time.

So let's say; talking to a pretty boy in a flower shop is a little hard for him. He doesn't want to come out stupid or desperate or rude and scare him off. 

So he does what he can do best; runs away.

"I better go, Lotts will be so happy about the flowers," he says and it comes out kinda rushed. 

"Yeah," Harry says after a moment and Louis can't help but notice how corners of his lips has turned down. "But I'll see you again?"

Louis doesn't let himself melt into these words for his own sake. 

"Maybe," he answers because it's the best thing he can think of to not scream ''of course!''. Then he leaves without another word and has to close his eyes to keep himself from looking back. 

~~~~***~~~~

Louis comes back later. The next day. He buys purple tulips for Fizzy after he asked Harry about meaning of every flower in the shop. Harry answered with a smile but Louis didn't listen, too busy looking at him and imagining how would he look surrounded by all this flowers and their screaming colors against his paleness and delicateness on white canvas. 

When he's back at home he finds a little folded card in his pocket with few numbers on it. He smiles rising his eyebrow and tries to remember when Harry could have put it there. Maybe when he was sniffing the little daises or tried to make his own bouquet with petunias. 

He teksts him and can't help but smile when Harry responds immediately. 

He feels like he's teenager with a crush again every time he hides his face and giggles into the pillow because of some stupid knock-knock joke Harry made as they spend all night writing with each other.

He falls asleep just as the sun rises up on the sky and he knows he will be super tired tomorrow but he's happy now.

He doesn't feel lonely.

~~~~***~~~~

Louis should know that Harry will close the shop on Sunday but he still comes and checks just to be sure. 

His mum looks at him with worried eyes and sad smile. He ignores her. 

Lottie who would normally tease him as soon as he would walk through the door sits quietly and smiles knowingly. He ignores her too.

He writes with Harry for the rest of the day (and can't stop smiling even when he falls asleep). 

~~~~***~~~~

On Monday Harry greets him with a smile. 

"How are you Louis?" he asks with wide eyes as he moves from behind the counter to stand next to Louis. 

Louis looks at him, "Okey, I guess. You?"

The answer doesn't seem to please Harry but he doesn't say anything about it, "I had a really busy day and I would kill for good coffee and blackberry muffin. 

Louis raises a brow, not letting himself to smile just yet, "Then how are you feeling about one more customer and little break after?"

Harry bites his lip, trying to hide a smile and nods, "For who you're buying flowers today?"

"My twin sisters; Daisy and Phoebe,"

Harry eyes shine, when he asks, "How old are they?"

"10 and thanks god they still act like typical 10-years-old. You know, the whole pink and princessy thing still going strong" he laughs quietly and to his surprise hears Harry laughing too and it wasn't even funny. 

"I love kids" he says with a smile like he wanted to explain himself. And of course. 

"You look like a type," Louis says with a knowing smile. 

Harry blushes, "Um, so I think sunflowers will be perfect for them", he walks over to said flowers to pick some up. They are really big and their petals are the nicest shade of yellow Louis' ever seen them to have. Harry takes the biggest ones and hands them to Louis. 

Louis nods quickly with a big smile, "They will love them," he smells the flowers and smiles fondly. 

Harry looks at Louis for a solid minut and then smiles showing off his dimples. 

"You have a dimples!" Louis says almost in awe and sticks his finger in the left one just to make Harry blush again. It works. 

"You have eyes!" he teases looking shyly at Louis only to find his smile growing bigger.

"Oi, how come you never showed me them?" Louis wonders and Harry shrugs, smiling, "You're really pretty now," just as the last word leaves Louis mouth, he realizes what he just said and covers his mouth with his hand in horror. 

Harry looks up at him through his long long lashes and blushes deeply, "Thank you."

Louis nervously nods, feeling his cheeks burning. Harry politely ignores it and asks, "Shall we go? I believe you promised me a muffin?"

Louis laughs a little breathless, thankful for changing the subject, "Yes, I did," He grins and turns to the door but then remembers something, "I still have to pay you for the flowers"

"You don't have to, it's on the house," he mumbles and when he sees the unconvinced look on Louis face, adds, "You can pay for coffee and muffin and we'll be even."

Louis sighs but nods with a smile. It's funny how he knows Harry just for four days and already can't stop smiling around him like an idiot. He forgot what this felt like, too busy with constantly falling in love with late night lights on the streets or first mornings rays of sun. But with Harry all this little things seem to fade away.

They go to the little cafe down the street. They decide to sit next to an open window (not just because Louis wants to see how the wind messes with Harry's hair and pinches his cheeks till they turn lovely shade of pink).

Louis tries not to think how much this is reminding him of a date. Two friends sitting in front of each other and laughing at stupid jokes and and looking at each other and slowly slipping their coffee not wanting to finish too soon to not say goodbye just yet. But that's just Louis. 

Harry is mistery to him. He smiles and giggles and babbles about his cat Dusty a lot but at the same time he keeps his body rigid and doesn't say anything about himself while Louis mumbles about his work and pictures and family. Harry just sits there smiling politely and at least pretends to listen. And Louis just wants to know what's on his mind. 

Later the waitress excuses them when she wants to close for the night and they walk out laughing loudly and soundly in empty streets. 

Harry kisses Louis cheek as his goodbye and Louis sends him his brightest smile. 

And although he's coming back to an empty apartment his eyes shine brighter then the sunflowers he's holding. 

~~~~***~~~~

After spending whole night thinking about green eyes and dimples something has settled in him. He knows what he wants, he wants Harry. Wants to see him just when he wakes up and oranges are blinding him, when he just falls asleep flowing in the darker shades of blue. He wants him at his best and at his worst. He just wants him. He hasn't feel this way for someone in a really long time, not since university before he started to drift away from everyone thinking about his painting with his whole heart. This feeling is different. He can almost sense the butterflies in his stomach and his mind. He feels weirdly calm about it yet he's heartbeat is speeding up with every step he takes closer to the shop. He wants to do everything right. 

He takes deep breath and opens the doors. 

The first thing he sees is the biggest smile on Harry's lips and dimples and bright eyes and suddenly his heart stops. 

"Hello Lou," Harry hums, nickname slipping out. 

Louis can't help but smile. 

"What flowers are your favorite?" he asks suddenly before he can drown in doubts. 

Harry looks at him surprised, but Louis can tell it's good surprised. 

"Roses, I guess" he says, frowning like he doesn't want to mislead Louis. "The pink one especially, 'cause they're so delicate and innocent and pretty and their smell is lovely."

Louis so badly wants to say 'just like you'. Instead he nods his head with a smile to not scare him off. 

"Why do you ask?"

Louis shrugs, "Wanted to buy really special flowers today," he winks to Harry, hoping that he will laugh.

Harry drops his gaze and nods quickly. He walks over to where the flowers are resting in white vase and picks the prettiest ones. Louis tries not to focus on how much Harry fits around pastel colors and delicate petals.

"Hope they will like them," he says quietly, trying to smile. 

Louis grins, taking the flowers from him, "Yeah, I think he will,'' He looks at the roses and then at Harry and notices how much they fit together. Perfect.

Harry nods again, biting his lower lip. 

"Why are you here everyday Louis?" he asks, moving to stand behind the cash desk. "Don't you have anything to do?" 

Louis feels like he just punched him even though he shouldn't feel his way. He's the desperate one and no one likes desperate people. 

Harry probably is sick of him constantly begin around, talking about some shit and scaring his clients away. He knows he can be really annoying.

"Sorry," he mumbles, dropping his head. He puts the roses and money on the table and leaves quickly. 

"Louis!" he hears Harry calling but he just can't look at him right now, so he doesn't stop. "Louis! You forgot your flowers!"

Louis closes his eyes and speeds up, not bothering by people who he jostles. 

He just want to hide. 

~~~~***~~~~

He drinks entire bottle of vodka and smears on canvas the lovely green shade that he was saving until the paint ends and his mind becomes blurry and limbs are numb. 

His dreams for the first time don't scream with colors; they're gray.

~~~~***~~~~

He sighs deeply once he reaches the florist's door. It's been a week since he's last been here and he was fine, spending his days trying not to paint lovely green eyes or rose-y lips but always failing. 

Lottie must have seen his struggle and made him go back here with stupid excuse to buy some flowers for her girlfriend. The thing is that he didin't even want to say 'no'. He just sighed and put the jacked on. 

He opens the door. 

Little grin creeps on his face as soon as he hears familiar ringing sound. And then, like he can't help himself, he smiles wider when he sees Harry with his hair in messy bun and his pink shirt with white polka dots only half buttoned up, walking out the backdoor. 

"Hello. How can I-," he stops when he notices Louis whose smile falls. "Louis? Why are.. What are you..." He babbles for a while but finally settles on, "How are you?" with a light smile like he's not sure he can do that.

Louis clears his throat, "I just came to buy flowers for my sister's girlfriend."

Harry nods and looks at him for couple minutes before he slowly moves to get flowers. Louis notices that it's not his usually slowly way of moving but decides to ignore that. 

"How about peonies?" he asks, already choosing the prettiest flowers to the bouquet. 

"They're okay, I suppose," Louis shrugs watching him closely. 

Harry nods and hands him bouquet. Louis tries not to think about the way Harry's fingers moved gently on his. 

"Thank you," Louis murmurs, taking out his wallet to pay. 

"Louis," Harry calls stoping him before he can do as much as turn around. "Why weren't you here?"

Louis looks at him and kinda wants to say "I have my own life" but just as the thought slips through his mind another one follows quickly "I'd want you to be part of my life" so decides against it. 

"I just weren't," he says quietly. 

"But why?"

Louis sighs and doesn't say anything but Harry seems to already know., "Is it because I asked you why you came here everyday the other week?"

Louis just nods. 

Harry fish-mouths for a while, looking shyly at Louis with blush creeping at his cheeks. 

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," he finally says and Louis feels breathless, "I really like you Louis and you seemed to like me too." 

His eyes wide. He can't believe that this words left Harry's mouth. 

Before he can lose himself he asks, "What?"

Harry's blush deepens, "I just wanted you to, you know, make a move faster, not to scare you off."

"But what about the coffee date?" Louis asks confused. 

"Well, it wasn't a real date," Harry mumbles, shrugging, "I thought about it as a friend-date."

Louis laughs breathlessly, shaking his head. This is so ridiculous. "I thought it was a real date and you just didn't have a good time so I decided to try again and came back next day to ask you out. By the way the flowers were for you."

Harry looks torn between laughing and crying, "But you said they were for someone special?"

"Because they were," Louis risks saying. 

Harry smiles a little wobbly but his eyes shine like stars and he just looks beautiful. And all the colors explode in Louis mind and blossom like the pretties flowers, filling him up. He feels light.

"So if I wanted to ask you out on a real date, you would say yes?" Louis smiles so wide that he's cheeks hurt but he doesn't care. 

"Yeah," Harry breaths and Louis would paint this moment if he only could. Moment when their lips locks fitting perfectly against each other in the mix of light red and dark pink, moment when his edges are blurred with Harry's making a beautiful mess of their skin. 

But instead of picturing it, he makes it happen. And Harry's lips taste exactly same way he imagined them to. They both smile into the kiss making it sloppy but it's still more perfect than Louis could ever imagine.

(He brings Harry to his exhibitions and whispers in his ear that he will be on canvas next time, Harry blushes like a madman.) 

(One day instead of another bouquet of flowers he brings Harry home, his mother smiles entire time and Lottie teases him about his way of courting.)

(Another day he ask Harry to model for him to finally paint him right but they end in the mess of paints and canvas and sheets on the floor and Louis supposes that he has his whole life to paint Harry every way.)


End file.
